


The Victory

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, One Shot, Realistic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ team wins the football match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time Louis played football?

The buzzer went off. The game was over. Louis had won.

Harry screamed and jumped, quickly covering his mouth. But there was no need; hundreds of girls were shrieking and Harry could barely hear his own thoughts over their deafening roar. But he was used to it.

He was used to a lot of things. Like the fact that Eleanor was all over his boyfriend. She ran on the field, leading the surprisingly large crowd of family and friends to Louis.

Louis turned and shook his head as Eleanor ran into his arms, kissing his cheek. And soon, everyone else was doing the same. Except Harry.

No Harry was rooted to the ground near the bench, forced to stand as far away from Louis as possible. Because Tony was sat next to him, preventing him from moving.

Harry’s head was spinning. It wasn’t fair that everyone else could congratulate Louis on his win. Harry was his boyfriend after all. Didn’t he have some right to be the first to kiss him and hug him?

Harry looked up from where he was staring at the ground. He automatically scanned the field for those beautiful blue eyes that he’d fallen madly in love with. And surprisingly, he found them staring right back at him. Louis gave him a cheeky smile and wink, and Harry grinned. Suddenly it was just the two of them, alone on the field.

Harry began walking forward, ignoring the protests he heard coming from Tony. Soon he was right in front of his boyfriend. Louis smiled and opened his arms, and Harry surged forward. He could hear Louis’ heart thudding rapidly in his chest, and he knew that his must be just as fast.

He felt on top of the world when he heard the fans screaming. “Victory,” he said into Louis’ ear.

“Do you mean for us or the game?” Louis questioned, chuckling quietly.

Harry pulled out of Louis’ arms and looked at him expectantly.

“Now kiss me you fool,” Louis said.

He didn’t have to tell harry twice.

Needless to say it sounded like the world blew up.


End file.
